2037
by arismommy11
Summary: Penny take on her life in the future
1. 2037

**Here is a short and sweet story of Leonard and Penny. Kinda got the idea from Sophie the Shipper's latest chapter on The Compilation. Plus TBBT need to fix Penny's idea having kids because well they can not do that to us fans after twelve years of waiting. So here is my take on it.**

 **Fall 2018**

"What if we didn't have kids?" She asked yet told her husband.

 **January 2019**

"Um Leonard, you remember when I told you I didn't want kids? Well we kinda accidentally got pregnant..."

 **August 2019**

"Leonard, I'm terrified becoming a mother. That is why I never wanted a child... But I think about it without you I could never have done this whole thing on my own. I love you."

"I can't believe we have a son...A little Leonard. Emmett Wyatt Hofstadter. Do you really think he will be smart and beautiful?"

 **Christmas 2022**

"Leonard... Is that your grandmother's piano playing?"

"Oh my gosh Leonard we have a music prodigy! Three years old and he plays by ear..."

 **August 2037**

Penny sat there with her husband of twenty-two years as her eighteen year old son plays the piano. It is his last time in their house for awhile as he leaves for college in a few hours. He was accepted into Julliard. Emmett was smart and beautiful. He might have not wanted to be a scientist like his father but loved and lived for music. He began playing the piano at three years old just after hearing a song. He could read music notes the year after that. Piano lessons shortly followed after. Wrote and composed his first peice at ten years old. Penny and Leonard made sure they attended every recital with their friends in toe.

He wants to become a composer for Broadway. So Penny and Leonard do everything possible for their son's dreams come true. But they also make sure he has a fantastic childhood. During holidays Emmett plays the piano for his parents and family friends.

Penny lays her head on Leonard's shoulder feeling emotional. He husband is already crying. Emmett plays The Imperial March for his dad as Penny could not help but smile that her men share that bond of Star Wars. She couldn't help but think how resentful she would have felt if she never would have Emmett. She could think now how life would be without her son. She gave Leonard that one child and how angry she felt finding out she was actually pregnant. Then felt terrified as she was about to give birth to him. Then that feeling of love she had never felt before. She would not be sitting here now about to say goodbye to her son for the first time. New York and three months seemed so far away from now. In a long time Penny felt a bittersweet happiness and was glad Leonard was by her side.


	2. Party Night 2018

**This idea for a part two came from Warriorcreed. Thank you!** **I don't own TBBT.**

Penny couldn't barley remember anything except the wonderful night at the employee appreciation party for work, as she struggled to get up the next morning.

There had been free drinks and food along with a dance floor. Penny had want to dance and saw her husband and Howard just entertain themselves. Her and Bernadette knew the guys fell out of place until the D.J. played a song Bernadette and Howard made love to. That sent an image to Penny's head she never wanted to imagine. She walked over to her husband after walking away from her boss and far, far away from Bernadette. Penny made her way to her husband with a smile, "Hey handsome want get a drink then show our moves on the dance floor?" She asked hoping to get him out of his shell.

Leonard frowned feeling confused, "Are you okay? You actually want me to dance with you? Not going to get embarrassed or anything like that?" He knew he sounded a little hurtful but Leonard just wanted to go home. After over hearing a group of people saying don't understand why someone like Penny and Bernadette could be with guys like him and Howard and one guy saying he would bet on it he could have Penny for one night, Leonard just wanted to leave.

Penny felt upset that her husband seemed mad at her. "What the hell Leonard? It's a night to have fun and you even had Howard to talk to why me and Bernadette talk to some of our work friends for what twenty minutes. Now you are being a jerk? You know what I will get a drink myself and go kick Howard out of the way and dance with Bernadette." She then stormed off.

Leonard lowered his head in defeat. He sighed as he looked up tonthe ceiling and then walked over to his wife watching her take a shot of tequila. Leonard tapped Penny on the shoulder giving her a pleading look when she turned around.

Penny scowled as she saw her husband, "What?" Then turned around asking the bar tender for another. She drowned that one like the one before. Penny then looked at her husband once more.

Leonard looked up at his wife with his big brown eyes. "Hey I'm sorry back there, okay? It is just Howard and I over heard some of your co workers and you know I have heard it before. How could a woman like you be with a guy like me? But it is hurtful when you hear a guy you work with saying he could get you to cheat on me with him for one night. I don't know it just made me so mad and then you came over and I ruined it. I will just go home okay, Bernadette and Howard can take you home. I just can not stand being here right now." Leonard turned away then felt Penny turn him back around and she even looked more upset than she did before.

"Leonard! You know for a matter of fact I would never in my life do that to you. If there is one man I am going to have sex with it is you. It is always you! What you told me makes me want to know what guy said that so I can go Nebraskan on him. But..." Penny smiled a huge grin as she looked back at the bar and then the dance floor. "Have a few shots with me, if you promise you can hold your liquor. Then we show that group, mainly that guy I came here with one man and I am going to leave with that one man because I am married to that man. I want to show them on the dance floor how much I love my husband." Then winked at her Leonard.

Leonard couldn't help but chuckle with a smile and told his wife okay. That night after having too many shots, body to body dancing, and somehow finding their way home, Penny and Leonard had very loud sex that night. Only both to wake up with bad hangovers. As much as they wanted to sleep in, they couldn't since they were hosting Thanksgiving that day. But they could not wipe the smiles off their faces, even feeling terrible, as they vividly remembered what happened only few hours before.


	3. New Years Day 2019

**This was supposed to be a side story. But decided to write a chapter a day, since they are shorter chapters than usual. Just trying to fix episode 12x03. Thanks for the reviews and I don't own TBBT.**

 **January 1st, 2019**

Penny woke up feeling not her best. Last night Leonard and her went to Bernadette's and Howard's New Year's Eve party. Everytime she went to drink wine or anything do with alcohol she became very sick to her stomach. Penny felt bad because Leonard became worried and decided to leave early. For the first time she had went to bed before the ball dropped and not kissed her husband into the new year. But Leonard was still sweet and woke her up to kiss her on the cheek at midnight.

Penny was glad Leonard was still alseep when she got up. Her stomach was still upset. As she got ready for the day and wanted to go get Leonard and her some breakfast something clicked. She ran to her phone to check her calendar. Penny noticed she was two days late. She sat down and had to think. Leonard went to get a vasectomy around a month ago. She also knew he used protection and she was on the pill before Leonard had gotten the vasectomy. Penny suddenly felt terrified that just maybe one night he did forget protection and the only time she could think of the night they were completely drunk. She did not remember much of that night, but Penny remembered the next day Sheldon coming over complaining about them being too loud and that they woke up him and Amy. Leonard was embarrassed as she herself was quite proud. She got up grabbing her purse, keys, and phone and left the apartment.

Penny arrived back at home and checked the whole apartment. Leonard was still asleep. She thought since she went to bed early, he stayed up to catch up with work. Penny quietly walked into the bathroom. Like many times before she knew what to do. After she was done, Penny sat at the edge of the bathtub and waited as the tests sat on the sink. She really did not know what to think if the tests said positive. Penny knew she made it clear she did want kids, but now if she was pregnant there was no turning back because she did not like the idea of an abortion. Giving the baby up for adoption was out of the question too, one Leonard would be devastated but she would loose Leonard for sure. It just terrified her becoming a mother and raising a child. Penny was just planned scared she would screw up or just not have that bond with the child. In her mind things between her and Leonard were just great but now a baby might change that. Penny got up as she heard the timer of the phone go off. She glanced in the mirror and noticed she looked like crap and most had to do with her freaking out if she might be pregnant. Penny closed her eyes and lowered her head. She opened one eye and then another. Penny felt tears run down her cheeks and saw them fall on the sink. Both tests said pregnant. Penny took them and wrapped them in the plastic bag and put them back in her purse. She then grabbed her phone and debated to talk to Amy or Bernadette. Amy would be over excited and then would try getting pregnant with Sheldon. Penny shook the idea out of her head and decided to text Bernadette.

Penny-"Hey can we talk?"

Bernie- "Yeah, are you feeling better?"

Penny-"No not really...I just need to talk."

Bernie-"Oh okay? Why not talk to your husband?"

Penny-"I can't...Not right now anyways...Oh Bernie I don't know what to do."

Bernie-"Hey calm down, come over."

After sometime, Penny still could not go home and tell Leonard. She knew he had called and texted her. She just texted him back, "I'm okay, just had breakfast with Bernadette and going for a walk at the park. Be home soon."

What Leonard did not know Penny was at the park by herself. She sat at the bench thinking and watched people walk by.

Penny finally arrived home and gave Leonard a sad smile. He was busy making them lunch. He came over to her giving her a small kiss on the lips, "I hope you are feeling better and have an appetite. Made your favorite salad and poured a glass of your favorite wine..."

Penny just shook her head no quickly. Leonard frowned and raised an eyebrow questioning her, "What? Is everything okay?"

Penny sighed and took Leonard's hand, walking them to the couch. "Let's sit down." She sat down first then Leonard and turned to each other. They held their hands. She could tell Leonard was still very worried. Penny took a deep breath and began still feeling overwhelmed. "Um Leonard, you remember when I told you I didn't want kids? Well we kinda accidentally got pregnant..."


	4. Remembrance and Birth

**Here is the new chapter. I will probably do a two or three more chapters. Thank you to the ones who have read this story and the ones who left reviews. I don't own TBBT.**

 **August 2019**

Leonard could not believe any day now he was going to be a father. Penny was still terrified but he showed her every day was going to be okay. Plus she was loving the idea him waiting on her hand and foot. He remembered that day being his happiest yet the most distressed moment.

 ** _Back to New Years day 2019_**

 _"Pregnant? Really?" Leonard asked wondering if it was okay to show how happy he felt but nervous what Penny was feeling at the same time. "I mean I want to kiss you, but I know how you never wanted to become a mom..." He sat there just not knowing what to do at all except expressing his_ nervous _tick_ _of playing with his hands and avoided Penny's eye contact. But kept looking up at her waiting for her to say something._

 _"Yeah really. I know what I said Leonard...There is not much we can do now. We had one crazy night of fun drunken sex and it happened before your vasectomy... Yeah I might have on the pill at the time, but that one night forgetting protection got us here. You will get something that you always wanted. As for me..." Penny looked away so Leonard could not see her become emotional._

 _Leonard heard the change in her voice. He knew that sound when her voices changes. She was close to crying. Leonard slid closer and pulled his wife in his arms. He felt Penny lean into him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Hey...just tell me."_

 _Penny looked into her worried husband's eyes and knew he needed to know. She knew when she opened up to him, things between them made things easier instead them fighting and Leonard just telling her they would be okay._ _"The idea just becoming a mom scares me...I just wanted it to be us. This kind of change worries me about our relationship. Just everything about being pregnant and the whole mother thing just terrifies me."_

 _Leonard nodded, "Okay, thank you. Really... Penny, you have me to help you every step of the way. Right now how about we just take one day at a time. I know you did not want this but maybe this one baby will just make us better people. Whenever you have your doubts just come find me or call me. You also have Bernadette and Amy to talk to. Plus think of this as an advantage that I get to spoil you even more than I ever have." He couldn't help but give her a resurring smile._

 _"Okay..." Penny said trying not to hesitate. She just had to remember Leonard and her friends would be there when she felt anxious or uncertain. The rest of the day Leonard made sure Penny was relaxed by pampering her._

 _As the days, weeks, and months went on Leonard took care of his wife, even though there were days Penny felt like she was going to strangle him. But he would just smile at her and Penny would quickly change her mind._

Leonard turned his head over his shoulder as he was working at home the last few days, smiling at his wife from the memory. But also can not help it as Penny is napping on the couch. Leonard made sure he was always close by just in case she went into labor. Penny having false labor had both on edge, Leonard gave her space when she needed it. But one little constraction sent Penny into panic mode and Leonard would be by her side calming her down and talking to their unborn child.

As soon as he turned back tonhis laptop, Leonard shot straight up and ran to Penny's side. "Leonard my water broke!" She screamed from waking up from one hard contraction that sent her sitting up. Which led Leonard to her side.

Leonard made sure Penny was doing her breathing exercises as he grabbed their hospital bags. Then he slowly walked her out of the apartment, knocked on Sheldon and Amy's door and yelled, "Baby's coming!" Then helped Penny take the stairs easy as he held on hand as his other was on her lower back.

Leonard could not have made it to the hospital any sooner. As they set up Penny in the delivery room, the baby was already crowning. Leonard was glad he called his wife's midwife on the way as she met them there. Leonard thought his hand was going to break as Penny squeezed it as she yelled that everything hurt liked hell. Then turn to Leonard with a scowl on her face. "We are never going to have sex again!"

Leonard joked back, "Well see, just depends if you can keep your hands off all five foot and five inches of me."

Penny wanted to say something, but it was time to push. And in minutes, a little boy was laying on Penny's bare chest as tears were shed by both new parents. Penny clamed she thought she would never felt this kind of love in her life and was glad this was only a one time thing. Leonard confessed he was proud of his wife and their son was beautiful and would be smart.


	5. Bonding

**Yeah I know not my first story where I am using the name Emmett. It is just a cute name and fits Hofstadter in my mind. So enjoy this chapter and I don't own TBBT. Thank you for the reviews once again.**

 **Bonding**

Emmett Wyatt Hofstadter was seven pounds even and twenty inches long. His hair was so blonde it was hard too see, well the curls only made his hair visable. Of course his eyes were blue, but sure enough those would change time to brown or green. It was hard to tell if he had Penny or Leonard's nose since he was still so little. Penny claimed Emmett already had Leonard's frown due to it looked similar when their son cried.

Penny held him, while Leonard was out in the waiting room telling their freinds. She could not believe she was a mom now. Penny had her knees up and sat up some holding her son placing one hand behind his head and neck. She put the other hand under their bottom and held Emmett out in front of her just below her chest. It was at an angle so Penny could look down at him. Penny almost felt silly but had a gut feeling she needed to talk to him. Her nurse said it was good for the baby because he will recognize her voice.

Penny sighed but smiled as Emmett opened his eyes slightly. "Hey there Sweetie... No you are not Sweetie because I call everyone else that well except your dad. I call him Honey, well and some other names too but you don'tneed to know about those quite yet. Wow this is weird that I'm talking to you and you're only maybe an hour old. This whole thing becoming your mom is weird and still scary. I will tell you this I didn't want to become a mom at all. I thought life was perfect with your dad just the way they were..." Penny looked away for a second to try to control her emotions. But as soon as she saw her son again Penny could not hold back even one tear.

"Trust me I am not usually the emotional one, that is all your dad. But Emmett I was wrong. You have made life even better. Your dad even said it was okay if we didn't have kids just to keep me happy and that he had me so that was enough. Not anymore huh kid. One slip and now we have you. I know I have your dad, but kid you got to help me out here too. I'm terrified I am going to mess up. A lot of what ifs kid. But one thing is for sure is that I do love you." Penny leaned down some and kissed her son's forehead.

"You're not going to mess up. You love him so much already, that makes you an amazing mom." Leonard said wiping a tear from his eye as he leaned up against the doorway in Penny's hospital room.

When he spoke it startled Penny making her frown at her husband, making their son cry from the sudden movement. "Dammit Leonard shouldn't scare me like that, now Emmett is upset..."

Leonard walked over to his wife and kissed on the forehead, "I'm sorry Babe. Hey why don't I take hime for a bit and you can take a nap until he gets hungry again. Some father and son time." Leonard grabbed the pacifier and soothed into his sons mouth and it began to calm down Emmett. Hethen reached for his son but noticed Penny gave him a sad look and hesitated handing him over. "Penny, we will be right there in the rocking chair and I will calm him down as I educate him on Star Trek since there is a marathon on today." He gave his wife a big grin as Penny frowned even harder, slowly handing Leonard there son.

"That's what I am afraid of, turning our son into a miniature you!" Penny was being sarcastic which made Leonard laugh.

"Hey I got to pass the torch down eventually, so why not start early, right?" Leonard loved joking with Penny. He knew she was not taking him seriously as she rolled her eyes with a hidden grin. Leonard sat in the rocking chair and slowly rocked their son.

Penny just watched feeling happy, which she thought was not possible. She then turned her attention to the television and of course Leonard was right about being a Star Trek being on. Penny glaned over as Leonard was looking at Emmett and the television telling him what was going on in the show. Penny just watched between her guys and the television until she felt her eyes feel heavy. She had a long road ahead of her adjusting to this mom role but she knew she could adjust to this kind of change.


	6. Home

**I thought this would be an appropriate chapter. I hate the series is getting closer to ending. It is based on the day they would have to leave Apartment 4A. Hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Home**

Apartment 4A 2311 North Los Robles Avenue had been home to Leonard Hofstadter since 2003.

September of 2007 is when 4A became like a second home to Penny Hofstadter while she actually lived across the hall. It was not until a little over nine years later the 4A was her home with her husband alone. No more going back and forth.

That was their home. Just the two of them. Raj lived there for a breif moment and Sheldon occupied an office there he barely used. But 4A was their home. It was when Penny became surprisingly pregnant and gave birth to their son Emmett that apartment 4A was occupied by three people.

Life felt different. First three weeks home, Leonard was with Penny and Emmett. Their son had to stay had at the hospital two days longer due to jaundice. Penny cried because she thought she had done something wrong. Leonard comforted her saying it was not her fault, as he held her he cried too. But when they arrived home seemed like parenthood became a test. Late night feedings and changes. Hair was a mess and exhaustion began to settle in. Penny felt gross every time Emmett spit up on her. The smell of a dirty diaper and changing it made Leonard gag. A colicky baby made them feel crazy because Emmett could not stay asleep because he was uncomfortable.

Then there were moments when Leonard let Penny have a spa day with the girls for a few hours so she could feel like a human. When she returned home, Penny was happy and confused she thought she would not miss a little human being so much. She became quite when she opened her apartment door. There was her husband laying on the couch watching a show as their son laid on his chest asleep. Leonard confessed it was the only way he could get Emmett to sleep by rubbing circles on his back. Penny kneeled down to her husband and gave him a kiss, then kissed the top of her son's head.

Or the moment Leonard woke up and could not find his wife nor son. He walked out and entered now was the nursery. Leonard couldn't move from the doorway as he saw Penny rocking Emmett. He smiled as he heard her tell the story how they met. She noticed she had an audience and looked up just starring at her husband. Leonard walked over and kissed her forehead. Then he kneeled down to her level as she quit rocking and Emmett was asleep. Leonard held her hand between both of his and searched her eyes. "I am so proud of you. I know you are still scared being a mother but what you just now and the little things you do for our son has made you one amazing one at that."

After the third week, Penny cried as Leonard left to go back to work. She knew she could be a good parent with her husband near by but feared she would screw up now he was gone for eight hours a day.

Leonard arrived home at the end of the day, bringing home Penny's favorite In N Out meal since he thought she deserved it. There she was in bed asleep, as Emmett was also taking a nap in the bassinet with Penny's had laying on his chest. Leonard knew she did this so she could feel him breathing. It had been a habit of hers since the day they arrived home. He then set his phone for a certian time and decided to lay next to his wife. A nap with his wife and son seemed like an amazing idea.

Penny never been the emtional one. She still tried her best to hide them. But was harder when Emmett was convinced and then born. Twelve weeks old and Penny never felt so torn. It was her time to return to work. Leonard was a saint since Penny was unsure about Emmett going to the daycare at Leonard's work. So after talking to President Siebert and the board at the University Leonard was granted to work at home for a year. Penny never thought the day could not go any slower. When she arrived home, she was home which was her husband and son.

Bitter sweet tears came as Leonard and Penny decided to find a house that way Emmett had a yard to play in as he got older. And apartment 4A was not the best place for a baby who was starting to crawl. The night before they moved the whole gang came over to have one last meal at their home. Sheldon might have been the first to live there, then Leonard, but to everybody else 4A was their second home and many memories were shared. They just hoped the next to people to move in would have as many memories to share. Penny just knew where Leonard and Emmett was that would be her home even though moving away from here was harder than she thought.


	7. Now

**Okay I thought of ending this story from a first person. It will be Emmett telling the end of the story. But to make things better it will be a longer chapter.** **I have three other stories going on. I hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Now**

The day I moved out was a sad day, especially for my mom. She didn't show it until I was being dropped off at the airport by her and my dad. Moving to New York was a big deal but was glad I already had a place to live while I attened Julliard. I would be staying with Neil Michael Wolowitz and his girlfriend Sandra. At least I would be with friends and not strangers as my dad put it.

My dad cried days ahead of time but he was still being over emotional. He hugged me any chance he could. My dad would also tell me how proud he was of me and made sure I heard those words everyday since I was born. I think maybe it was because of my grandmother never telling him until he was way into his adulthood. But I loved hearing it.

My mom has been a different story. She tried to be strong with me moving away. I remember growing hearing how she bever wanted kids and it broke my dads heart, yet excepted it. She was scared when she did become pregnant with me. After I was born she was scared she wouldn't be a good mom and we wouldn't bond. She was wrong. My mom was like my best friend. We did many things together, i think I did things with her because when I was a infant she would just take me everywhere. I became her little shopping buddy because I was honest saying she looked pretty in everything. Sometimes dad would come along because mom felt bad he felt left out. He was honest too and I think mom loved that since her two men adored her.

The one thing that drives my mom crazy is I love the same thing as my dad also. He made sure science was important in my life also. So we would do science experiments together sonce I was two. Dad made sure safety came first like always.

Another thing dad and I did together was go to Comic Con and other conventions togehter. Mom said if it was not for my blond hair I would be a spitting image of my dad, well that if I had glasses too. So you can say yes they were my parents and when I caused trouble they acted like parents. But as I have became older they eventually felt like my friends too.

I remember my first girlfriend and getting caught having sex with her. I thought I could sneak her in knowing my parents were having dinner with my aunts and uncles. It is when I didn't hear my parents came home and never hearing my mom walk down the basement stairs to start laundry. All I heard was, "Crap on a cracker, Emmett!" my mom yelled. Which launcher me off of my then girlfriend making us cover ourselves and my dad huffing and puffing from running down the stairs. Next thing I knew I was to stay put as my mom walked up with my girlfriend to call her parents to come get her. What made me nervous is only wrapped in a blanket and my dad sitting in front of me frowning. He never spoke a word, just looked upset or confused. I could not tell. It is when my mom returned. She looked even more upset than my dad. I suddenly felt angry. "If you going to lecture me being a teen boy having sex, I wouldn't because mom what you have told me you have plenty of skeletons in your closet. So before you say anything I am old enough for sex and old enough to understand you were easy!" Boy did I ever regret that one. All my mom and dad ever did was ever love me. I think I was just mad because I was in the middle of loosing my virginity and would probably be teased the next day. The look in my mother's face even scared me more. Then when I actually saw tears I knew I really screwed up. My mom rushed up the stairs, as my dad got up slowly and shook his head at me. He didn't know what to say but what he did say hurt, "We will dicuss this later about the whole sex thing, but I am disappointed in you how you treated your mother." He turned and walked up the stairs. I sat there for a long time, got dressed and made my way up to the stairs.

I headed to the my one place that made more sence to me than life itself. The den room was dark, except a side table lamp. I sat down and began to play. I don't remember that night how long I played, but I tapped on the shoulder by my dad telling me it waa time to go to bed.

That next morning I sincerely apologized to my mom because I never liked people being mad at me. Something again my mom said I was my father. So to make up for what I said I told her she could take me shopping. Dad met up with is for lunch and all three of talked. I might have been like my father, but also a lot of my mother.

Back to my piano. I don't remember much but what I was told playing it came to me naturally. This is why I am going to Juliard. At eighteen months old, I heard a song playing in the kitchen as mom made my dad french toast. I must have noticed how happy my mom was as she danced and sang along. I guess I ran to the living room and climbed up on the bench and began to play great grandmothers piano. My mom was in disbelief and my dad smirked at her saying, "I told you we would have a smart and beautiful baby!"

It did not stop there. Everytime I heard a song, I could easily play it back. My Uncle Sheldon was also in disbelief that a Hofstadter could have an Eidetic memory. But when I became three my parents enrolled me into piano lessons. When I played at home and eveyone was around, my best friend sat next to me and watched me play.

Actually I have two best friends. They are twins. And of all things their parents and my parents are best friends. That is right, I am best friends with Stephan Albert named after Professor Stephan Hawkins and Albert Einstein. And Amalie Emmy Fowler-Cooper, which she was named after a female scientist. They were only six months younger than myself but very intelligent, exelled well in all studies, and were enrolled into a private school. Uncle Sheldon even wanted me to enroll there to constant on my studies. My dad thought it would be a good idea but my mom put her foot down. She was not going to have her son go to a school where there was no fun. My dad tried protesting that my education was considered fun. Lets just say I remember my dad sleeping in his office that night.

Anyway back to my friends. Yeah I was close to the Fowler-Cooper twins, but had other friends. My closet where in my parents group of friends. Halley was the oldest. She was three years older than me. She had a unique voice but made us laugh. Halley had the same boyfriend since she was sixteen, so Lane was part of our group for sometime. Aunt Bernadette loved him and welcomed with open arms. Uncle Howard had some time to liking Lane. He just had a hard time letting his little girl grow up, I guess. They attended Havard Medical togehter as Halley was eventually would became an

Surgical oncologist. She wanted to treat cancer. As for her boyfriend, he was becoming a pediatrician. One thing about Halley, was slightly taller than her mom but rest she looked like her mom. Trust me I still have a crush on her. If she knew, Lane would find out and to be honest I was terrified of him, only because he is over six feet tall. I am only five foot six.

Then there is Neil Michael, or as we just call him Michael. He is about my height and a year and some odd months older than me. He is in New York living with his now girlfriend Sandra. My mom claims Micheal takes after Uncle Howard's weird and out of date fashion sense. My mom can not believe he still supports a manbun and a bread, which went out of style way long ago. But my mom also claims Michael is stuck in the fifties fashion which is a leather jacket, many white tshirts and tight blue jeans. Michael is a pretty neat guy and always thought he was going to be a magician or a ventriloquist. But since he graduated, he moved to New York to attend NYU. He is studing Photography and Imagining and Journalism. He told me he wanted to be a professional photographer since he saw my mom taking pictures of just us and friends and family. When he was old enough my mom bought him his first camera and showed how to take great pictures. He eventually became top photographer when it came to our school newsletters and yearbooks.

Then there is the Koothrappali's. Uncle Rajesh and Aunt Anu where married before I was born. It took them awhile but evetually I had three great cousins. Keya is the oldest. Her and I actually share the same birthday only two years apart. I would clearly wouldn't call her a friend. She is more like my baby sister. As much as the Fowler-Cooper twins and I are inseparable, Keya and I click but do we fight... We fight alot but we make up quickly as her and I will end up doing something stupid with each other. One each other we will be out somewhere togehter and out of no where I will just smash food in her face. Or she will randomly push me into a pool. There is no way we see each other romantically at all. We kinda have that friendship that my mom and Uncle Sheldon have. It's weird but just get each other.

The Fowler-Cooper twins are not the only twins. There is Keya's twin identical brothers. Ajay and Vivaan. They were actually younger than the rest of us at least seven years younger then myself. They pretty much kept to thenselves except the occasion when our parents and the rest of us "kids" would have group dinner. Us older "kids" always made sure they never felt left out.

I was never the popular one in school and yeah I was bullied and teased. I remember the names I was called but I hate to recall them. Once I told my mom and dad, my mom drive straight to the school the next morning and made sure the situation was handled. From there on I was not bullied or teased. Those other kids and parents were terrified of my mom from there on. I still was not popular but I became known as one of the smart and talented kids in my school. I was class president from my sixth grade year all the way to my senior year. I was also valedictorian the day of graduation. But as for my talents, I was caption of the chess team which my dad was proud of and even could bet Uncle Sheldon in 3D chess. I was on my school debate team which mom always found boring. Then what I loved the most about school was I was played the piano at school band concerts, chior concerts, and my favorite school musicals. There not only did I played my piano, but even had to do rearrangements on the music.

Like I said playing piano was my life beside life itself. I would sit for hours just playing. My parents would sneak in eventually from watching television or doing something work related. My dad would pour him and my mom some wine or bourbon from the bar they had in the den as my mom would set the fire place to low. They would sit on the love seat and cuddle up to one another and just listen to me play. I know I should be disgusted by my parents being affectionate towards one another but when you been around them as long as I have you get use to it and makes me want what they have.

But my favorite time of the year to play the piano is Christmas. The den is where we would put our tree, fake not real. Because my parents told me the last time they got a real tree things ended in a disaster. Mom even showed me the picture of the tree laying on top of dad. As dad frowned of the remembrance I laughed hard. Anyways back to what I was saying, playing the piano at Christmas time was my favorite. I know my parents loved it to as they would have all our friends over, they would stand around and sing the Christmas songs along with me playing. Even Uncle Howard even though he was jewish. As for uncle Sheldon he would not participate, he would sit on the love seat saying how ridiculous to celebrate. But I would catch him mouthing the words along which made his daughter smile.

Amalie would sit right next to me always. At first it was annoying but I got use to her right next to me. She loved coming over every other day and we would watch one of her shows or during the Christmas season we would take turns watching our favorite Christmas movies. I would pick A Christmas Story, Amalie would pick Rudolph, mom would end up watching all three versions of The Grinch, and dad would pick Elf.

Amalie had become like the daughter my mom never had. Same with all of my parents friends children. She only had me and loved me of course but mom took all the kids in like her own. When they were afraid to tell their parents something or friend or even relationship stuff, they would come for my mom's advice. She told she was use to it because she had been doing it since day one when she met my dad.

Somewhere along the way I sorta took over and my friends started coming to me for advice. I didn't have the experience as my mom but my friends trusted me. If I was unsure, we would just going to my mom anyways. I remember the day Stephen came up to me and sat next to myself and his sister looking scared. Amalie already knew what was going on but Stephen wanted to tell me. That day he told me he did not like women the way his mom was hoping he would. I looked at him and told Stephan that would not change our friendship that he was still my little brother no matter what. Mom overheard and when she walked in at first Stephan was terrified she might tell my parents. But he relaxed as she gave him a huge hug and told him everything was going to be okay. It might be a shock to his parents at first but being attacked to same sex was not as taboo anymore like it use to be. My mom told him love is love and you can not control who you love. Then she said, "I tried to control who I loved but I failed. I failed many times. I even tried controlling not to fall in love with Leonard. Somehow and eventually I ended up being a Hofstadter. But I love being married to him and no one can tell me not to."

That day I remembered looking at the girl next to me as my mom said those words. Amalie might have been just as odd as her parents and smarter than me, but like my mom said I could not control who I loved. I knew I already loved her more than a friend. I just did not know how to approach the subject since she hated change and was very sensitive when it came to our friendship. So I let it go and just tried moving on. But I thought more about her when her and Stephan left for college a year earlier and was both attending Yale. They graduated two years ahead and had Halley and Michael check up on them when ever they could and staying with either siblings during the weekend. That was per Amy's request. I could not wait to move to New York to be closer to her. I missed her like crazy. Two hours away way better than almost three thousand miles apart.

I dated a few girls during high school but the one my parents ran off and the other one was too clingy. But finally I came to my mom for advice as my dad sat with her. I walked in the living room and sat next to her as she cuddled up with my dad. I waited awhile and finally turned to them. My dad frowned as he looked at me and turned off the television. "Um I need your advice, both because that would help greatly."

"Okay go ahead." my dad said. As my mom just smiled grinned ear to ear.

"Well there is a certian girl I like and I don't know how to approach her about the subject. I mean when been friends since she was born..." I was going to continue but my mom interrupted me.

"Oh it's Keya, isnt?" My mom looked and sounded way too excited.

I became horrified though, "No mom...She is more like a sister to me. That would be like you splitting up with dad and dating Uncle Sheldon!"

I laughed as both my parents got a disgusting look on their face and said "Eww!" Then it looked like a light bulb went off in my dads head. "Its Amalie." He smiled as my mom's mouth went wide open and began to slap my shoulder, "Oh my gosh!"

"Owe mom!" I said loudly rubbing my shoulder as she drew me in for a hug.

"Schroeder finally wants Lucy!" My mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek. She always called Amalie and I that because everytime she came over and I was playing the piano she sat right next to me never moving. I didn't care for the Peanuts reference but it was true.

Now as I give my parents one last hug before I go into the airport, my mom leans into my dad. Both wipe a tear from their eye as I do the same. My mom sighs, "You will make us so proud. I am so glad we had you and if I knew back then when I told your dad I didn't want kids I would be fooling myself. You are an amazing young man and we will see you on Thanksgiving and then fly to New York for Christmas. And when you land, let us know and you better tell Amalie how you feel. I want to know immediately. Just don't tell Amy, she will be planning your wedding way ahead of time."

I smile at my mom and nod. My dad tells me Sheldon better not find out either because he would be the one refusing a Hofstadter dating his daughter. I only nod and tell him okay. I tell my parents I love them and head towards in the airport. I look back and they have not moved yet knowing they will stand there until my actual plane leaves.

After hours I finally land at JFK airport. After I grab my bags and head down the escalator I see the person I have not seen since early summer. I hurry down the moving stairs and rush to her. I give her the biggest hug as she hugs me back. I look at her and tuck her long burnette hair behind her ear and smile at her. "Amalie there is something I need to tell you..."

"Yeah," she says with a conconcerned look on her face.

Well here goes nothing.


End file.
